


Ushioi Week 2016

by DanicaVarder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Anxiety, Comedy, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ushioi Week!, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Lots of Sweating, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Instability, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Panic Attacks, Romance, Secret Identities, UshiOi Week 2016, Ushijima's Huge Family, Valentine's Day, Werewolves, and the Best Wingman, but are generally T or higher, kind of ooc because I can't control myself, ratings vary between chapters, strange sleeping habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanicaVarder/pseuds/DanicaVarder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushioi Week 2016 entries:</p><p>Day 1: Royalty<br/>Day 2: Confession<br/>Day 3: Vacation<br/>Day 4: Fantasy<br/>Day 5: Undercover<br/>Day 6: University<br/>Day 7: Valentine's/Free Theme + BONUS ROUND :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For His King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: there is a little blood/violence in this first chapter, but it's brief and not very detailed.

There are murmurs of a boy in the castle. A boy from the Southern Islands whose beauty is incomparable. There are rumors saying that he is more beautiful than any ornament, brighter than any jewel, skin fair and flawless, eyes the color of melted caramel chocolates, pouty lips colored a soft pink. And the rumor that spreads fastest of all is that he belongs to the king, their ruler’s precious gem that must be protected and cared for at all costs. It is probably the truest rumor of all.

_But he is a boy,_ they exclaim. _Barely 17! Copulating with another man, almost 28!_

Tooru does not let the whispers affect him as he readjusts his teal veil, protecting his face from evil eyes and the sun’s harsh rays. His King had saved him when he was poor and dying, at the mercy of sweaty, burly soldiers and depraved political figures. He had swept Tooru off his feet and carried him to his palace and taken the boy as his own. He had incarcerated all who had done his precious belonging harm and restored order to the corrupt soil in which Tooru had been planted. Tooru owed everything to him.

The palanquin abruptly stopped and Tooru lurched a bit, his hand— seemingly delicate, but roughened by the grit of the land— reached forward to cushion himself. He peeked through the thick curtains and noticed that they were on a gravel path, a few weeds springing up in the ground. The palanquin bearer closest to him whispered urgently:

“Stay inside, sir, there are bandits nearby.”

Tooru reluctantly drew away, sliding the curtain back into place. He did not wish to stay still while guards fought, but he knew that his King would punish them if they allowed Tooru to risk his life.

“Hand over the King’s Jewel and we will not harm you,” someone— likely the leader of the bandits— called, voice gruff and straightforward.

“There is no such object with us,” a guard replied easily. “Step away from the path or we will resort to violence.”

“We know the King’s Jewel is inside the palanquin. He is the King’s lover, is he not? The boy who shines more brightly than any diamond?”

“Step away from the path.”

“So he’s here, then? Move away from that burdensome palanquin and we will not attack. Save yourself while you can.”

“We are under direct orders from the King—”

“Are you seriously trying to make me believe that you care about what that man says? He has illicit relations with a male— an underaged boy at that! How can you have any ounce of respect for him? Allow us to have the boy and purge the King of his sin!”

Tooru’s fist curled in the curtain. He had had enough. He could bear the rumors about himself, but a single word against his King would not be tolerated. He reached for his sword— given to him for defense— and stepped out of the palanquin. The palanquin bearer hissed for him to please sit inside, but Tooru ignored the man and dismissed his worries with a wave of his hand. He walked forward with all the poise and grace of a tiger, lifting his eyes beneath his veil to see the bandit who had mocked his King.

“Ahh… there he is. The Jewel himself,” the leader of the bandits remarked, a surly smirk passing across his mouth. “Come to—”

“Pardon me, but you have insulted my King,” Tooru interrupted, his powerful voice clearly startling the bandits. He rarely spoke in public, but on the few occasions he did, most people expected a timid murmur and ended up just as shocked as the man in front of him.

“My King has never sinned, nor hurt me. He is my savior and my God. Should you have an issue with this truth, come forward so I may rid this kingdom of your vile souls.”

The leader of the bandits chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest so that his muscles bulged. “Sharp-tongued, hm? Does the King enjoy that tongue as much as I would?”

Tooru ripped the veil off his face, the teal lace fluttering to the ground before being blown away by the summer breeze that shook the weeds on the path. The bandit’s chuckling stopped when he took in the boy’s face.

Tooru spoke calmly, not revealing the rage that threatened to boil out of him, and pointed at each feature in turn, “Fair and flawless skin, eyes the color of melted chocolate, lips pink as flower petals, and this sword which is ready to spill your blood at my command. Memorize these features for they will be the last you ever see. Meanwhile, my King sees beauty beyond your sexual desires. Even if you were able to take me, I would not please your mind or body the way I please my King. But, of course, you will never have me, so you may start praying now.”

Before the bandit could process the boy’s words, Tooru ran forward and sliced straight through the bandit’s neck. The head rolled off, eyes wide in surprise, while the burly body fell to the ground, blood gushing from the wound. Tooru did not dwell on the sight, instead turning to the others and raising an eyebrow.

“Do any of you dare defend him and insult my King?”

Many of them smartly ran for their lives. The few who stayed their ground and lifted their swords were slain within minutes. Tooru was no stranger to wielding a sword and killing. He had always done what he needed to do to protect himself when he had been but a poor, abused boy. He would not hesitate to do the same to defend his King’s honor.

Taking a handkerchief offered to him by one of the guards, Tooru wiped his blade clean and climbed back into the palanquin.

“Continue to the castle,” he instructed. “Should we encounter any more trouble, you may wake me.”

With that, he adjusted himself on the floor of the palanquin and slid a cushion under his cheek to rest.

*

When news of Tooru’s fight reached the King’s ears, he was summoned to the King’s chambers. Tooru had expected it. His King was very protective of him and hearing that Tooru engaged in combat must have upset him greatly.

Tooru knocked twice on the great wooden doors of his King’s chambers before letting himself in. He could hear running water and decided to wait on the bed until his King finished.

His King’s bed was always soft, smelling like cinnamon and his King’s own musk. Tooru could not help but the lay face first in the sheets and inhale the warm fragrance. His fingers curled in the silky comforter and he sighed in content.

“My love, did you miss me?”

Tooru rolled over, nearly falling off the bed, and grinned at the sight of his King fresh from his bath. A loincloth was wrapped securely around his waist and water dripped from his damp hair t trace the hard lines of his tanned body.

“My King,” Tooru whined, sitting up. He had not seen his King for many weeks now, with the preparations for the Summer Festival and recent crimes in the Southern part of the kingdom occupying his King’s time.

His King shook his head and clicked his tongue. “You know what my name is Tooru.”

“My King…”

“Tooru, we have discussed this before,” his King hummed. “You have full permission to call me by my given name.”

Tooru paused, fingers gripping the silky bed as he struggled to force the name out of his mouth. It felt as if he were making his King, his savior, into an insignificant human. But if the name should make his King happy…

“Wakatoshi,” Tooru whispered, cheeks immediately flushing red as he hid his face in the comforter again.

“Good, very good,” Wakatoshi murmured, coming forward to pet Oikawa’s curls and gently pull his head up. “Now, I heard you attacked and murdered some bandits on your way home. Would you mind enlightening me on why you would do something as dangerous as that?”

Tooru allowed himself to enjoy his King’s large hands combing through his hair before he responded, “They insulted my K— my God. I could not let them say such things.”

“And who is your God, Tooru?”

“You are, of course,” Tooru whispered, eyes closing as he nuzzled into Wakatoshi’s hand and leaned forward to rest his head against the man’s abdominals.

“And did you not think that your god would be very upset if something had happened to his most devoted lover?” Wakatoshi asked. There was something strange in his voice and Tooru looked up to identify it. His King looked downwards in turn, revealing a frown.

“B-but… nothing happened,” Tooru stuttered, weakly trying to justify his actions with a cheerful tone. He smiled brightly and tugged his shirt down to his nipples. “See? Not a single scratch.”

Tooru knew that pushing his shirt down so far would set Wakatoshi off, but he certainly did not anticipate the feral growl and rough, strong body that pushed him into the mattress.

“Ah!” Tooru cried out in surprise. “Wakatoshi! I’m… ohh…”

“You must think before you act,” Wakatoshi scolded, as one calloused hand reached down to rub at the front of Tooru’s pants. “Your safety is always of the utmost importance. That is why I always ask you to keep your veil on and to travel in the palanquin. It matters not what others say about you or me. My only concern is that you and your happiness be safe. If something were to happen to you…”

Wakatoshi’s motions stop and Tooru’s eyes fly open when he hears the man sniffle and stifle a sob. Wakatoshi is crying. A god crying for his devotee.

“My King!” Tooru cries out, using his sleeves to wipe the man’s face. “Please do not cry for someone as small as me! I will never die as long as my god is alive!”

Wakatoshi grabs his wrists gently in one hand and red-rimmed olive eyes meet watery brown ones. “Listen, Tooru. I am not above you. We are not god and devotee, not savior and saved, not king and peasant! You are my lover, my equal! I know you may feel as if you owe your life to me, but I do not want you to view yourself as lesser than me because of it. I respect and value you, Tooru. You are the most precious person in my life— not an object that I keep for the sake of owning. If anything were to happen you, I would kill myself without a second of hesitation because I truly do care for you.”

Tooru sat frozen as Wakatoshi spilled his thoughts, but at the his final declaration, he was able to speak again. “I care for you too, Wakatoshi. That is why I am willing to sacrifice myself to protect you like you’ve protected me. Believe in me, believe in my strength. I am not fragile; you have seen how I grew up.” At this, Wakatoshi flinched, but Tooru continued. “I can fight for you, for both of us, until the end of time. Your willingness to kill yourself for my sake is no different from how I feel for you.”

Wakatoshi nodded slowly, processing his lover’s words as he released Tooru’s wrists and pressed their foreheads together. “I understand… we both must improve ourselves if our relationship is to flourish. For now, all I ask is that you believe that we are equal.”

“And I ask you to have faith in my strength,” Tooru whispered, reaching forward to bury his hands in the man’s hair.

“Of course,” Wakatoshi breathed out, before claiming Tooru’s lips in a kiss.

They made love all night long, in the joy of being reunited with new promises to each other, and Tooru was left boneless by the end of it, unable to move out of bed until the next day at noon. Wakatoshi was hesitant to leave him alone in bed, but he had meetings to attend. He only left the room after Tooru had sleepily assured him that he would be fine, as he had no plans for the day. However, even with that assurance, Wakatoshi had sent a maid every hour to check on his lover. By the third visit, Tooru forced himself out of bed to eat and get dressed and scold Wakatoshi for doting on him too much. The soreness of his body was just bearable enough that he could walk down to the throne room where he was sure the king was meeting with his advisors.

_ “For now, all I ask is that you believe that we are equal,”  _ Wakatoshi’s voice echoed in his head .

Tooru pushed open the heavy doors, causing the throne room to become silent. All eyes were glued to him as he walked forward, but his eyes were only on Wakatoshi’s.

Wakatoshi smiled as Tooru took his place on the seat beside him and nodded at the other men in greeting while folding his hands neatly in his lap.

Wakatoshi managed to snap back into focus, after gazing at Tooru lovingly for a spell, and spoke, “Tooru will be sitting with us for today’s meeting. As my lover, I expect him to learn whatever he must about the kingdom that we will lead together. Now, General, I believe you were saying something.”

The General stood and began speaking. Though Tooru knew that he should be paying attention, he could not help but to get lost in his thoughts as Wakatoshi reached over to squeeze his hands gently.

Mere hours ago, Tooru would have said that he lives for his King. Now, he knows that he only lives for Wakatoshi.


	2. Fuck You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be sexy.
> 
> Suggested music: [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avKaTL-VKEs)
> 
> (or the original: [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0Zb8G8rE1g) )

Smoke curls up around his body and disappears as he breathes it in reverently. The nicotine calms his tense body as he watches Ushijima moving somewhat awkwardly with some guy on the dance floor.

Seeing someone as stiff and uptight as Ushijima actually having fun— if the spiker's baltering could even be called that— feels strange. Oikawa does not dislike it per say… but something feels wrong with the picture. First of all, the boy holding one of the man's large, calloused hands definitely should not be there. Gritting his teeth, Oikawa stares daggers into Ushijima’s partner, as though hoping they would drop dead on the dance floor. When they start grinding against Ushijima’s body, Oikawa decides, _Th_ _at's it,_ and downs his fruity, alcoholic drink before standing up from his seat.

Oikawa and Ushijima had ended up renting an apartment in Tokyo together after college. They weren’t _together_ or anything, but they had become closer during university, and splitting the rent and chores was an offer neither could turn away. Daichi, Kuroo, and Bokuto also shared the apartment with them on weekdays, but Kuroo and Bokuto tended to go back to their families’ homes on the weekends because they lived close-by, and Daichi fucked around with his high school sweetheart who lived a few blocks away. This arrangement left Oikawa and Ushijima, who had neither family nor friends nearby, to spend weekends with each other. Ushijima would go to the corner store and pick up a pack of beer or some vodka for them to power through as they watched Netflix or they’d both go to a club together and make out with strangers.

Well, usually Oikawa did the making out part. Ushijima usually sat quietly at the bar nursing a glass of scotch and looking broody and dark to everyone who had the misfortune to meet his gaze. On a particularly good night, Oikawa would come running up to inform him that he wasn’t going to go back to their apartment and Ushijima would nod and head back home while the shorter drunkenly giggled and followed someone out of the club. On a bad night, they'd head back home together and sleep till noon.

This time, however, it seemed that their roles were reversed— and Oikawa definitely could not allow that. If there was one thing the setter was willing to admit about himself, it was that he grew possessive of the people he held close to himself.

A bit tipsy from his drink, Oikawa takes a second to steady himself before confidently walking towards Ushijima and the object of his attention— a guy who's even shorter than Chibi-chan. They had moved closer to each other as the music progressed. Their movements sync up in perfect harmony, reminiscent of how perfectly Ushijima and Oikawa had worked together on the college volleyball team.

Oikawa is surprised by the growl that escapes his throat as he yanks the young boy off Ushijima. He stumbles back and his eyes widen in surprise at the brown-haired man who looks ready to murder. Oikawa gives him a poisonously sweet smile— the personification of the Bikini Martini he had downed at the bar— and cocks his head semi-innocently.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime, honey? You should really head home.”

“Oikawa…” Ushijima begins, sounding bewildered and mildly frustrated. His eyebrows draw together in disapproval of his friend’s actions, but he does not physically try to stop him yet.

“Oh hush, Toshi. You’ve babysat him for far too long,” Oikawa scolds, eyes never breaking contact with the boy’s. “Now, go on. Go home before it gets too late and mommy scolds you for being a whore.”

“Oikawa!” Ushijima nearly shouts, but the pounding of the music drowns him out.

The kid’s expression has steeled and he rolls his eyes. “Whatever, old man.”

Oikawa’s cool, calm facade drops like it’s a hot potato that he’s burnt himself with. “Excuse me? Who are you calling old man?” he gasps, pouting. “I’ll have you know I’m only 24!”

“And I’m 21,” the kid deadpans. “Can you leave now? We were just about to—“

“You leave!” Oikawa childishly interrupts, stomping his feet and almost crushing Ushijima’s foot in the process. The spiker quickly withdraws the appendage just before Oikawa can make contact and sighs in relief.

Everyone around them has stopped dancing to stare at the whining 24-year-old, who is most definitely drunk, and the 21-year-old who is taunting him. Before Oikawa manages to injure someone— or himself— Ushijima hauls him up onto his shoulder and nods at the boy he had been dancing with.

“I apologize for my friend’s behavior. May I have your number so that we may continue our activities at a later time?”

The kid’s eyes immediately soften and he smiles. “Yeah, sure, let me just…”

“Don’t tempt him, devil child!” Oikawa screams. “He’s too young for you, Ushijima! You can do much better!”

Ushijima resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Like who?”

“Like me, duh,” Oikawa answers, right by his roommate’s ear. His voice drops lower, sultry, as he confesses, “He can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better.”

Ushijima wonders if the setter had timed his words with the song playing or if it were just a perfect coincidence. Either way, his cheeks flush and he gives a short bow to the kid before rushing out of the club, still carrying a struggling Oikawa.

“Where are we going?!” Oikawa asks as he sees the ground below him change from glittery black tiles to concrete.

“Back home,” Ushijima answers shortly. “That was a big confession you made— you sure you can hold yourself up to it?”

Oikawa grins in victory, suddenly feeling completely sober. “Don’t worry about me. You just try to keep up.”

 

(Ushijima doesn’t just keep up— he goes above and beyond. Oikawa has never been happier with him for beating him at something.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit that I stretched the definition of the word "confession". But technically, Oikawa does confess that he can fuck Ushijima better (in the strangest scenario possible)? So there's that lol. Also, if you didn't know, I'm a hoe for all the captains rooming and having weird little adventures together, so hopefully that explains why I mentioned Kuroo, Bokuto, and Daichi.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! My writing is nowhere near where it used to be, but I hope you appreciate my little contributions to this pairing.
> 
> The rest of my entries might come in a little slower due to school work, but I won't let that be an excuse! I'll try my best to get in each one for every day!


	3. Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA Oikawa sweats a lot and Ushijima has a huge family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY UNEDITED!!!!  
> I realized this morning that I forgot to start the Day 3 prompt, so I literally typed this in an hour and posted it. I might come back and edit it after Ushioi Week, but hopefully, it's still good and you like the (unorthodox??) approach to the "Vacation" prompt! Enjoy!

Tooru is sweating— and not just because it is unbearably hot in the subway. He would be stifled by the other passengers if one Ushijima Wakatoshi were to standing in front of him and guarding his body from the pushing and shoving of the crowd. He thanks whatever god is listening for giving him a big, strong boyfriend.

Oh god. There he goes, sounding lovesick and totally whipped over Wakatoshi.

But maybe Tooru is. After all, he’s been in a healthy relationship with Wakatoshi for three years now. They sleep and wake up in the same bed and give each other kisses every morning before parting ways for work. They split the chores without complaint. Sure, they get mad at each other sometimes, too, but it is never anything that can’t be resolved with a conversation and sex.

And now he’s being introduced to Wakatoshi’s parents.

_Wakatoshi’s parents._

Tooru can practically feel the drops of sweat dripping down his back.

“Are you okay?” Wakatoshi asks as he nods at an empty seat. “You should sit down if you’re tired.”

Shaking his head, Tooru stands up a little straighter. “It’s only a few more minutes, right? Once we get on the plane, I can do all the sitting I want.”

Wakatoshi nods while giving his boyfriend a gentle smile and combing Tooru’s curly locks away from his face so that they’re pinned to the shorter’s head with his perspiration. Tooru winces at how dirty and sweaty he feels, but Wakatoshi just chuckles and kisses his damp forehead lovingly.

*

Nearly 14 hours later, Tooru is living an entirely different type of hell.

No one told him that New York would be hot. Or that Wakatoshi’s step-sister from his father’s side of the family would be picking them up in a car with no air conditioning. Or that Tooru would be squeezed between her extremely talkative two-year-old son and drooling six-month old daughter.

“Sorry for the mess,” Yoshiko apologizes from where she is sitting up front and navigating through traffic. “When you have kids, you don’t really give a second thought to how dirty your car is.”

To be polite, Tooru shakes his head and smiles brightly. “It’s not a problem, Yoshiko-san. By the way, where is your husband?”

Yoshiko returns the smile briefly through the rearview mirror. “He’s working this week so that he’ll be free for the dinner this weekend. That’s what we’re all here for, after all.”

“And where does he work?” Tooru questions, genuinely interested. He may as well learn what he can about Wakatoshi’s family.

Speaking of Wakatoshi, Tooru’s boyfriend is extremely quiet in the passenger seat. He has a far-away look in his eyes, as though he had tuned out of the conversation a long time ago. Tooru attributes it to their long flight, but makes a note to ask Wakatoshi about it later, just in case.

Yoshiko answers his question as she turns onto a street, and they suddenly find themselves in the residential area. “He’s a software engineer. We used to work together, but after I got pregnant I decided to stay home and take care of the kids for a bit. My mom— Wakatoshi’s stepmom— offered to take care of them so that I could get back to work, but I wanted to have a strong relationship with my kids.”

Wakatoshi visibly tenses up at this, but the tension is gone just as quickly as it had came. “We’re almost there,” he says to Tooru. “We’ll shower and rest and then you can ask all the questions you want at dinner.”

Tooru raises an eyebrows at his boyfriend’s moody speech, but nods anyway, just as Yoshiko pulls into the driveway.

After taking their suitcases out of the trunk, they head inside the Takashi house. It’s fairly large from the outside, and Tooru remembers Wakatoshi telling him that it had recently been renovated to add a basement with extra rooms. That was where they would be staying for the week.

“Onii-chan is here!” a girl screams, throwing up the door. She looks around 14-years-old and Tooru scans his memory to recall her name.

“Miyako,” Wakatoshi calls warmly, a small smile on his face as he holds his arms open for her. She runs up to him excitedly and embraces him tightly.

“You rarely ever come home!” she complains. “Has university really kept you that busy?”

Wakatoshi chuckles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head cutely. Tooru is a bit stunned by the adorable action and he stands there, mouth slightly agape.

Miyako turns to face him then, smiling broadly. “Is this the boyfriend, then? Oikawa Tooru, right? I’m onii-chan’s half-sister, Miyako. I’ve heard a lot about you!”

Tooru returns her grin, noting how similar it is to Wakatoshi’s. “That’s me! It’s a pleasure meeting you.”

“Miyako! Let your brother come inside!” someone calls from inside the house. A woman who Tooru identifies as Wakatoshi’s mom from the pictures they have in their dorm appears, wiping her hands on a dishtowel and holding her arms out for her son.

Wakatoshi hugs her tightly and brushes a stray hair out of her eyes. “Hi mom. I’ve missed you.”

She ruffles his hair affectionately and kisses his cheek. “Now, now, you’ve only just got here. We can all get sentimental later tonight. For now,” she glances at Tooru. “Why don’t you take your lovely boyfriend upstairs and freshen up? You must be tired.”

Nodding, Wakatoshi grabs his boyfriend’s hand and their bags and leads him down to the basement, navigating the house with practiced ease. The basement is much cooler and Tooru sighs in relief.

“You can hit the shower first,” Wakatoshi offers, setting their bags to the side of the room. “You’ve been sweating nonstop since we landed.”

Tooru pouts at the comment, about to disagree that he never sweats, but realizes that it’s a rather useless argument. Instead, he takes his sweats and a t-shirt out of the bag Wakatoshi has unzipped and heads to the bathroom across the hall. It takes him a few tries to figure out how the shower works, but he eventually gets the cool water to run down his back and wash away the sweat.

Tooru is so engrossed in the feeling of water against his skin that he doesn't notice the door click open and closed. The shower door is slid open and Tooru opens one eye to see Wakatoshi climbing in with him, already stripped down. He glances down to see if this will be _that_ kind of shower, but comes up empty. He has half a mind to kick his boyfriend out.

Instead, he slides over, making room for Wakatoshi to stand behind him and get washed up. Tooru is shampooing his hair when Wakatoshi speaks.

“Things might get a little awkward,” he begins, lathering up his body with soap. “My dad and I are… not on the best of terms after I told him that I wasn’t straight. He and his side of the family may be a little hostile towards you, but don’t let that ruin your vacation, okay? Mom and her side of the family are super excited to spend our annual family dinner with you, so just hang out with them if you start feeling uncomfortable. And, of course, don’t hesitate to come to me if anyone starts crossing lines.”

Tooru wants to make a snarky remark, but he can tell just how significant these facts are to Wakatoshi. He looks genuinely concerned for Tooru, if the crinkle in his forehead is anything to go by.

After washing the shampoo out of his hair, Tooru reaches forward to cup Wakatoshi’s face and kiss him softly, chastely on the lips. His fingers slide into his boyfriend’s short-cropped hair and drape over his shoulders. Wakatoshi’s hands immediately curl around his waist as they rest their foreheads together.

“Trust me, baby, nothing can ruin this vacation for me. I already promised myself that I would enjoy every second with you, so no one is going to get between me and fulfilling that promise.”

Wakatoshi gives him a lopsided grin, bumping their foreheads together gently. “I’m glad. But just keep in mind that things might get tense, okay?”

Tooru nods. “Sure. It can’t be that bad.”

*

Tooru cannot believe that this is happening. He glances around the dinner table, sweating all over again. He sees the smiling faces of Wakatoshi’s mom, her new husband, her mother, Miyako, and her two sisters and their families. On the other side of the table, Takashi Sorai— Wakatoshi’s father— glares at Tooru with distaste, as do his parents, his new wife, Yoshiko and her family, Wakatoshi’s half-brother, and Sorai’s two brothers and sister.

Meanwhile, a completely calm Wakatoshi sits beside him, eyes glued to the spot just in front of his dinner plate.

“Hello,” Tooru greets with a small bow, feeling frightened for once in his life. “I am Oikawa Tooru. Thank you for inviting me to join you all here.”

“Please sit,” Sorai commands in English, nodding to the seat beside Wakatoshi. Once Tooru has taken the seat, Sorai leans back in his chair a bit and raises an eyebrow. “You are his friend, yes?”

Tooru wants to correct him, but simply nods.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Wakatoshi states for him, and Tooru wants to smack him because the livid look on Sorai’s face makes Tooru want to run away screaming.

“Ah, a boy who is a friend.” His father is trying to sound calm, but the redness in his face is not disappearing.

“No, a boyfriend.”

The table goes silent and Tooru ducks his head to hide the heat creeping up his cheeks.

“We should eat before the food goes cold,” Wakatoshi’s mom— Minako, Oikawa had learned— interrupts. She stands up from the table, along with Wakatoshi’s stepmother— Izumi— and they go into the kitchen to bring out the food. Once everyone is distracted by the food, the atmosphere drops to an amiable level, but Tooru can still feel holes being drilled into his skull from the head of the table.

“Toshi, you know that you are my oldest son. I expect great things from you— and a boy is not one of those things,” Sorai suddenly declares. Tooru suppresses the urge to groan. “You are an amazing child and I expected you to pass your splendid genes on to your own children. But now… they are wasted.”

Wakatoshi swallows the food he is chewing and meets his father’s gaze. “You have many children and grandchildren. I am not your only option.”

Yoshiko’s hand tightens around her fork briefly before she excuses herself to check on her daughter who is napping upstairs.

“You are the best option,” Sorai states. “You are my eldest son.”

Tooru cannot take any of this bullshit anymore. Everything Sorai is spouting means shit to him, and he voices this, slamming his hands on the table and standing up.

“Your ideologies are ancient as fuck,” Tooru complains, sweating nervously and trying to keep his voice steady. “Bear a son? Continue the family lineage? What is this? Some medieval drama? And if you have such a problem with gay people, why don’t you say something to your own brother? Not to call you out, Uncle Norio, but he’s been staring at my ass since I came downstairs! No wonder he hasn’t decided to ‘continue his lineage’, as you put it! He’s just as hopeless and Toshi and I are! And if you can’t accept our love, then… then…”

“Tooru, sit down,” Wakatoshi whispers, taking his hand and gently bringing him back. “We’re going to drop this issue and have a good vacation together, right?”

There is a collective nod around the table, except from Tooru and Sorai, who are still staring each other down. Finally, Sorai breaks his gaze away.

“Let us eat in peace for tonight.”

*

“He’s going to be thinking about what you said all night,” Wakatoshi states, taking off his shirt and sliding into bed with Tooru, who is resting against the headboard with a frown on his face. “Maybe you’ll change his mind.”

Tooru scoffs. “It’ll be a miracle. How can he be so close-minded? I mean, no offense, I know that he’s your dad and all, but gosh! There is a limit!”

Wakatoshi chuckles, startling Tooru as he lays his head against his boyfriend. “Look at you. Already getting into arguments with him like he’s your actual dad.”

Rolling his eyes, Tooru falls deeper into Wakatoshi’s embrace, feeling the warm chiseled chest against his own sweaty one. He absently traces Wakatoshi’s abdominal muscles as he speaks softly, “Well, I do hope he changes his mind. I came into this wanting to seek your family’s approval, but I kind of got carried away.”

“Don’t worry, mom is already prepared for our wedding. She thought your outburst was great.”

“Haha, very funny,” Tooru snorts. “Let’s just get some sleep, please.”

*

Tooru thinks that he must be magical. Either that, or Wakatoshi is magical. Something or someone has to be magical. Because there is absolutely no way that Sorai is standing in front of him, as he ties his shoes to go for his morning run with Wakatoshi, with no hostility visible on his face. Tooru thinks that he must be dehydrated by now, if the fresh wave of perspiration pouring down his back says anything— and it has nothing to do with the heat.

“I agree with you that my ways of thinking may be primitive and that I was rather rude last night. Though I will not change my stance on any of those issues, I will not try to separate you and Wakatoshi. For one thing, I spoke to my brother and he confessed that he is indeed… gay. He told me that he cannot control it and that it is a part of who he is. If I must take away a part of Wakatoshi so that he can fit the role I have created for him, it will be useless. Second and last, there was something about your interactions yesterday that reminded me of myself when I was in love. So, as long as you can keep my son happy, I will not hold a grudge against you.”

Though he feels shocked to the core hearing Sorai apologize, Tooru manages to gather himself and respond, “I’ll admit that I may have been rude, too. But if it helped you reach this conclusion, I’m not sorry for it. Your brother is right— it’s not something we can control. As long as you understand that, I think that we can get along.”

Sorai nods, a ghost of a grin passing across his face, before he goes back inside. Wakatoshi returns from the lap he had taken around the neighborhood while waiting for his boyfriend and nods at Tooru.

“You ready?”

Tooru’s eyes light up and he has the sudden urge to throw himself into Wakatoshi’s arms and kiss him silly. He eventually gives in, startling his boyfriend who catches him on reflex and returns the kiss just as passionately.

When they break apart, Tooru can’t hide his grin as he giggles and concludes, “This is probably the most fulfilling vacation I’ve been on and it hasn’t even started yet!”

Wakatoshi, though confused, returns the smile and wipes away a couple drops of sweat from Tooru’s face. “I’m glad, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, in case you want to see the way I planned out Wakatoshi's family:
> 
> Mom: Ushijima Minako (45)  
> Maternal Grandmother: Grandma Ushijima (70)  
> Step-father: Daisuke (40)  
> Half-sister: Miyako (14)  
> Maternal aunt: Harumi (41)  
> ->Husband: Ichirou (41)  
> ->Son: Akihiko (10)  
> Maternal aunt: Chikako (37)  
> ->Adopted daughter: Arisu (16)
> 
> Dad: Takashi Sorai (47)  
> Paternal grandparents: Grandma and Grandpa Takashi (73 and 75 respectively)  
> Step-mother: Izumi (41)  
> Step-sister: Yoshiko (23)  
> ->Husband: Hideki (28)  
> ->Son: Shoichi (2)  
> ->Daughter: Kasumi (6 months)  
> Half-brother: Takahiro (13)  
> Paternal uncle: Norio (39) (twin brother of Shika)  
> Paternal aunt: Shika (39) (twin sister of Norio)  
> Paternal uncle: Toshio (42)  
> ->Wife: Umeko (40)  
> ->Girl/Boy twins: Sakura/Sadao (15)
> 
> Yeah, I spent way too much time on this.


	4. Like the Heat in Your Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The A/B/O verse that the Ushioi fandom does not have enough of.
> 
> (Rated E for all the fun stuff you see in the tags of A/B/O fics. Also, Ushijima and Oikawa both go from relatively calm and collected to horny beasts- no pun intended- in like 2 seconds. It's all part of the instinctual urges and stuff ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )
> 
> (Also, I'm sorry for spending my free time writing porn, mom)

Oikawa won’t deny that being the only unmated wolf in his pack is difficult. He often feels lonely and bothersome to the others, even when they try to include him in activities. He knows that their concern for him comes from the fact that he is an omega— a fertile and very available omega. And while Oikawa appreciates how much they do for him, he really wishes that they would stop doting on him so much. He’s one of the oldest in the pack, after all; he can take care of himself.

Or so he thinks, until his worst heat to date sets in.

Yahaba bumps into Oikawa as he’s heading down to the river for a bath and immediately cringes at the scent. He is only a beta, so he doesn’t leap forward to take advantage of Oikawa, but his ears and nose twitch in interest.

“Oikawa… you…”

“I know,” Oikawa hisses, sinking deeper into the cool water of the river to ease the heat. His cock is hard and heavy between his legs and he can feel the lubrication leaking out of his hole and polluting the water.

“Should I get Iwaizumi to lift you out and bring you back to your camp?”

Oikawa hesitates. He really doesn’t want any alphas near him right now, especially with how low his self-control is right now. He might end up jumping Iwa-chan as soon as he comes within a few feet of him, and he doesn’t want to hurt Kindaichi like that, even if it is for his heat.

“Just don’t let anyone come to this part of the river, okay? Especially not Mad Dog.”

Yahaba bites his lip, but snorts playfully. “I definitely won’t let him near you but… is it really safe for you to be here alone? I could send Kunimi down here to keep an eye on you if you want.”

Oikawa shook his head. “Sending another omega down here won’t do anything for me, and I don’t want to him to put himself at risk for me.”

While Yahaba looks very unsure about leaving Oikawa alone, he nods before shifting into his wolf form and running back to the pack. Meanwhile, Oikawa slips deeper into the water with a low groan. Ignoring his heat while talking to Yahaba had been painful, but now he has the liberty to reach behind himself and gingerly slipping one finger into his hole. It’s an easy stretch, with all the natural lubricant coming out of him, so he slides in three more, sighing in relief as he does.

It’s been a while since Oikawa has had to masturbate to get rid of his heat. He normally controls it by soaking in cold water for a few hours or doing some exercises to calm his body down. This heat, however, is different from every other heat he has had. It is intense and overpowering. He’s more sensitive than he was during his very first heat— and definitely more needy.

Wrapping one hand around his cock, Oikawa begins jerking himself off in time with the fingers pumping in and out of his hole. The sounds are vulgar, squelching and splashing and the sound of Oikawa’s quiet moans and cries whenever his fingers dig into his prostate. He hardly even hears the crackle of branches from behind him, accompanied by a small disturbance in the water. It is only when Oikawa breathes in deeply to catch his breath that he catches a whiff of something that is simultaneously frightening and arousing.

Alpha— a strong one.

Oikawa’s orgasm gently hits him, but it isn’t enough, leaving him unsatisfied. He wants to continue fucking himself, but the danger of the unidentified alpha is stronger. The omega spins around, ready to splash water at his attacker to disorient them so that he can run away, but stops short when he takes in the alpha’s body and scent more clearly.

“Shit,” Oikawa nearly whines at the overwhelming, attractive scent and hot, nude body of the alpha in front of him. Instinct tells him to submit, that this wolf is the only one who is capable of taking him, but common sense tells him that he has no idea who this guy is— no matter how powerful he may seem.

The alpha approaches cautiously, stopping within a few feet of Oikawa and taking a small sniff before raising an eyebrow. “You have alpha scents on you, but you are not mated.”

Oikawa tries very hard to not stare at the shifting muscles in the werewolf’s abdominal region and responds with a weak, but defiant, “So?”

“I am unmated, too. May I have you?”

The kindness and consideration in the alpha’s voice takes Oikawa by surprise. Any other alpha would have jumped at an omega in crippling heat and raped them without a second thought— it was the law of nature. This alpha was in an entirely different realm of etiquette. It confused Oikawa, who had only experienced the rough, animalistic behavior in his life. He is a little more surprised by the fact that a werewolf this strong has never mated with another. Tooru can only imagine omegas, betas, and alphas alike, begging at this man’s feet for the chance to be his mate.

“Your heat, thought it is not your first, is very strong,” the alpha remarks suddenly, as he takes in a deep breath. “Many alphas will find you soon— both mated and unmated. Do you think I can take you as mine before they hurt you?”

Oikawa’s eyebrows furrow. He can’t tell if the man is trying to convince the omega to mate with him using the threat of other alphas, or if he is being genuine and innocent about his offer. Still, there is something about this alpha that is different from all the other alphas he has been around, including the ones in his birth family and pack. This man has the most powerful, protective aura that Oikawa has sensed— more powerful than Oikawa’s father, who had been the alpha of his birth family’s pack. His instincts desperately want this man.

There is rustling from nearby and Oikawa’s ears twitch as he tries to identify who it is. A chill runs down his spine when he realizes that it is another alpha, with a familiar scent that could almost rival the alpha in front of him.

Kyoutani leaps out from the bushes in his wolf form, snarling as he shifts and eyes the omega and alpha in front of him. Yahaba comes running after him, barking loudly and telling him to come back this instant. Kyoutani brushes him off and saunters over to Oikawa who slides back down into the water. He had not realized it, but he had been slowly raising himself out of the water as he spoke to the other man, almost as though he were submitting.

“Oikawa,” Kyoutani growls, nostrils flaring and eyes examining the omega’s body. “Come here.”

Kyoutani’s intentions are visible in his fiery eyes and Oikawa sinks further into the cool water. He tries to ignore the rush in his groin that comes from his heat and the scent of another alpha and stays as calm as possible as he responds.

“Go back to Yahaba, Kyoutani. I am not your mate.”

The blond stiffens, eyes narrowing to slits as he takes a step closer, one foot in the water. “I’ll make you mine. I’ll ease your heat.”

Oikawa would have forgotten that there was another person there if it weren’t for his scent and the sound of his voice from directly behind him. In his slow retreat from Kyoutani, Oikawa had ended up directly in front of the other alpha who spoke clearly and confidently. “I do not think you will do a satisfactory job.”

Kyoutani’s eyes shift to the rival alpha. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi. Leader of the Shiratorizawa pack.”

“And that makes you an expert on these things?” Kyoutani snorts. “Get the fuck away from him and go find someone else. I can help him with his heat and I’m from his pack.”

Oikawa hears Ushijima chuckle a bit and turns to see the confident smile on the man’s face. “I beg your pardon, but you can’t help anyone. You lack enough self-control and would only hurt him with your callous ways. And besides that, you are already mated to someone who better suits your tastes.”

Kyoutani’s eyes flick to Yahaba, who waits with bated breath and a scowl on his face. “Then you’ll take care of Oikawa’s heat? What makes you so qualified?”

“Did you even bother using your sense of smell? I’m a more powerful alpha than you’ll ever be.”

The words should sound cocky and arrogant, but Oikawa knows that he is only telling the truth; the evidence is right under his nose— literally. He will likely never meet an alpha as strong as Ushijima ever again. Tooru’s focus shifts to the heat in his belly and he knows what to do.

“Yahaba,” Oikawa calls out, catching the beta’s attention. The younger hasn’t shifted back into his human form yet in case he needs to subdue Kyoutani. “Take him back to Iwaizumi.”

Yahaba looks toward Ushijima in questioning and Oikawa shakes his head. “I’ll be okay. Just take Kyoutani back.”

The alpha in question growls again, taking another step forward before Yahaba grabs him with his teeth and forcefully drags him pack to the rest of the Seijoh pack. Once they’ve disappeared, Oikawa’s heat makes itself known again and he crumples in on himself.

“You can… you can have me…” Oikawa grits out between clenched teeth. “I have some conditions… but first… help me get rid of this fucking heat.”

Ushijima nods in understand, using one arm to haul Oikawa out of the river and bring him to a grassier area. The alpha’s scent is stronger than ever now that they are so close to each other and Oikawa keens when Ushijima begins to stretch him out efficiently. He uses two fingers, adding two more to prepare the wolf under him for his thick cock. Using the natural lubricant that pools in the grass beneath them, Ushijima slicks himself up and presses against the tight ring of muscle carefully.

The initial breach is surprisingly comfortable for both of them, but when Ushijima’s cock brushes against a spot inside of Oikawa, the omega clenches down hard and they moan in unison.

“Fuck, you’re really hot,” Ushijima growls, alpha instincts fueling him as he roughly rocks inside of Oikawa’s tight hole, drawing another moan from the shorter. “You feel so tight around my dick.”

The wolf beneath him keens, head tossed back and beautiful brown curls splayed under him like a crown. His nipples stand up stiffly and Ushijima bends forward to suck on them, pushing his cock in further as he does and tearing another noise from Oikawa’s throat. He licks wetly at Oikawa’s chest until it is shining with his saliva, glistening when the faint sunlight hits it. The omega will not stop tightening around him deliciously, hole slightly pink and strained around his girth.

“Fuck me,” Oikawa begs, writhing on the grass. “Please… come on! Give it to me!”

Ushijima does just that, pushing Oikawa’s thighs up until they touch his chest and setting a brutal pace as he fucks inside the warm, tight entrance. He’s never mated with anyone before, so every sensation is new and different to him. Ushijima decides that an omega’s hole during heat is far more appealing than his hand as he rears back and pushes back in at a breakneck pace. Oikawa’s voice rings out clear and loud in the clearing, a continuous moan broken only by a sob of pleasure when Ushijima hits his prostate particularly well.

“I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” Oikawa begins crying out frantically, hand moving down to jerk himself off.

Ushijima grabs his wrist in an instant, pinning them above the omega’s head with one hand while the other flicks a nipple. “Cum on my cock… cum on your alpha’s cock for him.”

Oikawa sobs, shaking his head as though saying that he is unable to, but Ushijima refuses to let him touch himself and keeps his hold on the boy’s hands. He fucks harder, moving Oikawa’s body back and forth on the ground, and he is suddenly very glad that he chose to lay Oikawa down in the grass. Ushijima is getting closer to orgasm himself, the knot at the base of his cock already swelling with the cum that he will use to mark his precious mate. He feels his canine teeth enlarge and sharpen as they do when he is transformed and brings his mouth closer to Oikawa’s neck.

Oikawa screams when Ushijima bites down, but whether it is from pain or his sudden orgasm is unclear. The omega’s body shakes through a mind-numbing orgasm and Ushijima fucks him through it while chasing after his own. He licks at the mark on his mate’s neck, stopping the flow of blood and healing the wound with his tongue.

Oikawa is crying from the oversensitivity now, but does not ask Ushijima to stop. Instead, his inner wolf causes him to beg and plead, “Please cum inside of me! Please fill me up and mark me with your cum! Please, my alpha, make me yours!”

With a groan that sounds more like a growl, Ushijima’s knot starts expanding, stretching Oikawa’s hole further. The omega sobs at the full feeling that satisfies his most carnal craving and allows the knot to grow until his insides are full and he feels like he cannot breathe. Ushijima is surprised when Oikawa starts moaning again; his cock has become hard again and, this time, Ushijima allows him to jerk himself off.

“Almost there… almost…” Oikawa mumbles to himself as he moves his hand faster. Ushijima gently starts to thrust forward again so that he can release himself, but is caught off guard when Oikawa clenches down on him as he orgasms, triggering the alpha’s orgasm as well.

“Shit! Shit shit shit!” Ushijima grunts as he thrusts forward erratically, trying in vain to control himself. He is normally not one to swear, but the feeling of his omega’s walls milking him as he releases all the cum from his knot is fucking amazing. And the sight of white cum overflowing out of Oikawa’s pink hole as he pulls out is just as erotic.

They both take a minute to level their breathing and come down from their orgasms. Ushijima recovers first and breathes in through his nose, noting that Oikawa’s heat has been eased for the time being.

“So, your conditions?” he asks, not forgetting what Oikawa had said earlier. Ushijima does not really need to hear the conditions to know that he will say yes to every single one. He is willing to do anything his mate asks of him at this point.

“Oh, yeah,” Oikawa breathes out, just remembering his words. He must have had one hell of an orgasm. “First of all, we can be mates, but you need to give me some time before I can warm up to you. I mean, we’ve only just met today.”  
Ushijima nods. He had figured that Oikawa would say that and, to be honest, the alpha himself hoped that they could get to know each other better before they decided to fuck again. He replies, “Understood and accepted.”

Oikawa blinks at the acceptance, but continues, “Second, I can’t leave my pack. They’re my family, even if they can get out of control sometimes.”

This time, Ushijima draws his eyebrows together. “But it is law that—”

“I know,” Oikawa interrupts. “Once an omega is mated, they have to go to their mate’s pack. But I don’t think I can truly feel safe unless I have my whole pack with me. So… would you accept an alliance between our packs?”

With that explanation, there is no way that Ushijima can say no. His omega’s safety and comfort is number one. “Of course. As long as the alpha of your pack agrees.”

“I’m sure he will,” Oikawa confirms, with an eager nod.

“Very well. What is your next request?”

At this, Oikawa blushes and turns away to stare at the sparkling water of the river. “My third and final condition… it is that you promise to be my mate, and only my mate, from now on.” The red on his cheeks deepens. “I do not… I do not want to share you with any other.”

Ushijima smiles fondly at that. This condition is probably the easiest to comply to. “Of course. I never intended to take anyone besides you. I am yours just as much as you are mine, now.”

If the omega could get any redder, he would be a cherry. “T-thank you.”

Gently, Ushijima brushes Oikawa’s fringe out of his eyes and kisses his forehead, startling the shorter. “Anything for my one and only. Should we go and inform our pack members of our mating now?”

Oikawa nods and follows Ushijima as they cross the river to walk towards the Seijoh camp. As they trek through the woods, Oikawa allows his hand to slip into Ushijima’s. Their fingers interlace comfortably and Oikawa can’t help but feel that he is finally complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Days 5 and 6 will probably be late because I'm studying for my Econ test for the rest of this week. I apologize in advance!
> 
> And a big THANK YOU to everyone who has supported these fics so far :) I'm glad that I could contribute something to this pairing for all of you to enjoy :)


	5. Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Ladybug AU for Day 5: Undercover
> 
> If you are unfamiliar with the show: [Click Here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miraculous_Ladybug)  
> Also, I recommend listening to the opening song (warning: [it is very catchy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpnSCguHYmQ) )  
> Enjoy!

“So, let me get this straight. You need to use my cafe because it’s right across the street from the museum? And the museum might be robbed because of their new display on King Tut or something? And you know this because you’re an undercover cop?” a bewildered Oikawa Tooru questions as he leans against the counter separating him and the police officer. His cafe is busy, bustling with all the people who seek their daily dose of caffeine and sugar. He really does not have the time for this.

“That is correct,” the officer responds, looking very serious about the whole situation. To tell the truth, though, he doesn’t look very much like an officer in an ugly plaid shirt and jeans, but he had shown Oikawa his identification. Still, what does Oikawa know about official police identification? Nothing, that’s what. The guy doesn’t even have a gun on him, for heaven’s sake! What will he do if a criminal _does_ shows up?

_Probably bore them to death with his monotone voice,_ Oikawa snickers to himself.

Then again, there is no harm in letting him sit by the window and stare at the museum’s entrance. He’ll just look like a hipster poet. Oikawa can take a snapchat and send it to Iwaizumi.

“Fine, knock yourself out,” Oikawa concedes, not seeing any downsides. “Just don’t bother anyone… and buy something to eat if you’re going to sit here for a long time; I don't give my services for free.”

It's not true, but if he can make a profit, why not? Besides, he still has his suspicions about whether this guy is a real cop or not. Oikawa has had his fair share of involvement with the police- not in a bad sense, of course- and he is pretty sure that there are no undercover cops. Why would they even need undercover cops if Ladybug and Cat Noir were always around? It all seems a little fishy to him.

The officer nods and reaches for his wallet as he orders a plain muffin and latte. When Oikawa hands them to him, he offers the money in exact change.

Before he parts, he seems to recall his manners, turning back around to say, “Thank you…?”

“Tooru, Oikawa Tooru,” he replies, suddenly thinking of old British spy movies and hoping that the officer will get the reference and laugh along.

He doesn’t, opting instead to nod again (he does a lot of that, Tooru thinks grumpily) and sit down by the window that gives him the clearest view of the museum’s entrance. Though upset that the cop had not understood his little joke, Oikawa finds himself pleased when his prediction that the officer would look like a hipster poet is correct. He sends a picture to his entire staff, Iwaizumi, and his nephew for posterity’s sake.

*

Oikawa grits his teeth. He'll admit that he thought it would be funny for the first couple of hours, but now he's feeling annoyed by the constant presence in the corner of his cafe.

Maybe it was the red and purple plaid shirt. Maybe the look on his face that was far too serious for any cop. Maybe it was the fact that he was drinking the same cup of cold coffee for the past three hours and, really, that should be illegal.

Bottom line: the officer starts to get on his nerves.

Even as the clock counts down ten minutes to closing, the man obviously has no intention of thanking Oikawa and leaving. By this time, Oikawa done everything, but physically push him out of the cafe so he can go home. He mops the floor slowly in front of the officer’s table. He wipes down the man’s table with extra care and makes a show out of wringing out his towel. He even turns off every light one at a time until it is pitch black, but the cop still. Is. Not. Moving.

Just as Oikawa is about to break and yell at him to get the hell out, the man jumps up and makes a mad dash for the door. Oikawa begins composing a sonnet to the gods in thanks before he glances toward the museum and sees a black van slowly drifting by before disappearing completely. It is the very definition of suspicious, and Ushijima is chasing after it without any weapon in sight. He is definitely going to die.

Oikawa curses under his breath, silently wishing that he could turn a blind eye to the issue, but he knows better than that. After all, he may be a normal cafe owner during the day, but at night (or really, any time there is crime) he is the one and only, Cat Noir. And Cat Noir does not leave defenseless, hipster, police officers to die. No matter how annoying they are.

“Plagg!” he calls out, the kwami rushing out of the kitchen where he had been snacking. “Transform me!”

In a short flash of green light, Oikawa is decked in his black suit, complete with his mask, ears, and tail. He holds his baton in one hand as he sprints out of the cafe and towards the museum. He stops just outside the entrance, peeking inside but unable to see much even with his night vision. Grabbing onto a ledge, he leaps onto a windowsill, hoping that he can get a clearer vantage point.

“Hello, kitty.”

Oikawa startles, nearly tripping over his own feet and falling to his death as Ladybug leaps down from the ledge above and joins him. She twirls her yo-yo absentmindedly, eyes scanning the area around them.

“M-my lady,” he greets, feeling his cheeks warm up. “Did you witness what happened?”

Ladybug shakes her head, brown curls bouncing. “I only saw the black van and a few men sneak inside. Shall we go investigate it?”

Oikawa nods, and follows her inside.

*

The criminals are only ordinary humans, so stopping them and having the police escort them to the station is a quick task. However, Ladybug had had to use her Lucky Charm at some point in the fight, and her transformation was close to ending.

“So, is today the day I see your true form?” Oikawa calls, half-teasing and half-hoping. He had wanted to know Ladybug’s identity since the day they had first met. Historically speaking, they were partners in fighting crime. Though it was not uncommon to hide their true identities from each other in their reincarnations, Oikawa truly hoped that they could connect on a higher level by revealing their identities. Besides, he could not brush off the feeling that they were made for each other. The attraction he felt towards Ladybug was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Ladybug sighs and Oikawa feels his heart sink. “I’m sorry, Cat. You already know how I feel about revealing my identity.”

“Of course,” Oikawa forces a laugh. “I was only joking, my lady.”

She pauses, her yo-yo falling out of air as she stops swinging it. It looks like she wants to say something, but she is frozen in place as the last black dot on her earring blinks and disappears.

“Turn around!” she screams, and Oikawa is about to obey when he notes the change in her voice. The lilting, feminine tone of her voice has given way to a huskier rasp that has Oikawa realizing that she doesn’t sound like a _she_ at all. In his surprise, he turns back around and stifles a scream.

Standing in front of him is not his lady— not even a girl. It is the supposedly “undercover” officer from his cafe, wearing the same plaid shirt and dull jeans that make Oikawa want to call the police and sue for an assault on his eyes. The cop's hands cover his face in embarrassment as he resists Oikawa’s attempts to make eye contact.

“You aren’t Ladybug.”

The officer swallows thickly. “It may be hard to believe, but I am.” His kwami suddenly flies out from behind him, looking just as embarrassed as the man.

“Why are you a guy?” Oikawa asks, taking a single step back. His own ring beeps, signaling that the end of his own transformation is near, but he ignores it. There are more pressing matters at hand.

“Listen, I’m sorry you have to see this, Cat Noir, but this is who I am. I was a normal boy until Tikki, my kwami, chose me to be the next Ladybug. Because Ladybug is normally female, I become a girl when I transform. I know you may feel surprised, maybe even cheated, but I did not mean to hurt you.”

Oikawa has no idea what to say. He feels like he should be more annoyed with the situation than he is, but he is not. He does not mind that his beloved lady is the man he had declared a nuisance an hour ago. He does not mind that his transformation is wearing off and the officer will find out his true identity as well. He does not even mind that he still feels like he is in love with the man who is his precious Ladybug.

The ring bleeps and the transformation ends, the black clothes dissolve and Oikawa is left in his cafe's uniform.

The cop’s eyes widen exponentially.

“Y-you— you— at the— YOU are Cat Noir?” the cop stutters. “But you are nothing alike!”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Seriously? I am nothing like Cat Noir? What does that say about you?”

“But you were so impatient and straightforward in the cafe as Oikawa Tooru— Cat Noir is more playful and makes bad jokes.”

“Hey! I make bad jokes normally, too!” Oikawa defends himself. “It’s just that I was busy and you were desperate to do reconnaissance in my cafe! You didn’t even tell me your name or anything!”

“Ushijima.”

Oikawa cocks his head. “Bless you.”

The cop tries to hide a smile as he shakes his head. “No, I mean my name: Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Oikawa repeats, testing the way the name rolls off his tongue. He likes it. And he kind of likes the smile Ushijima is trying to hide, too. Damn him.

“We should work together more now,” Ushijima states, startling Oikawa. “Now that we know each other’s identities, it will make communication easier between us. We will no longer have to worry about transformations wearing off when we are near each other and we can protect each other comfortably, whether we are in our human forms or superhero ones.”

A thought crosses his mind as he listens and he cannot help but to display a lopsided grin. “Wow, you sure know how to make a speech like Ladybug.”

“Wow, you sure know how to ruin a moment like Cat Noir," Ushijima responds, no change in his facial expression.

Honestly, Oikawa is a bit lost for words at that one. He holds his hands up in mock surrender and takes a step back as he confesses, “I did not expect that level of sass... I am going to go back now— I left my cafe unlocked because of you."

Ushijima frowns. “Because of me?”

“Yeah, you ran out without a weapon and I didn’t know you were Ladybug, so I ran over here as Cat Noir to protect you,” Oikawa explains without thinking of the implications behind his words.

However, Ushijima does not tease him. He just gives another one of those small grins and the shorter realizes he really, _really_ likes that smile. Better than when it is on Ladybug.

“Well, you should go lock up and I should go home,” Ushijima responds, once he has successfully straightened out his expression. “I’ll see you around?”

Oikawa beams at him. “Of course, this town will always need us— we are bound to meet again.”

This seems to please Ushijima, who does not bother, to hide the upward curve of his lips this time as he waves and begins to walk home.

Oikawa cannot explain the strange pounding of his heart as he walks back to the cafe to close it properly. Or his sudden respect for the man he had insulted only an hour ago. Really, he can only describe it as miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for posting this so late ;-; Hopefully you still enjoyed it!
> 
> Day 6 will be posted in a couple of hours, so keep your eyes peeled!


	6. You Snooze, You Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru has a habit.
> 
> University AU, let's go~~~~~  
> Also, two more songs to listen to, if you want [1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMH0Xglh7GA) [2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9wqjEBHmMY)

Oikawa has a habit.

Ushijima discovers this habit two weeks after they find out that they are rooming together at university, when he comes home from class and finds Oikawa snoozing on the floor.

After that, he finds his roommate everywhere— in the library, in the changing rooms, on his desk, and, on some blessed occasions, in his bed. Sometimes, it’s at noon. Sometimes, it is 3 in the morning. It is never a normal time. At first, Ushijima thinks that Oikawa gets drunk everyday. He soon realizes that that is not the case at all, when they are at a party and Oikawa tells him that he does not like the taste of alcohol.

The truth is, Oikawa Tooru, the supposed insomniac, doesn’t _not_ sleep. He simply naps for a few hours and then gets to work. It seems efficient and incredibly useful for the hectic college life, _if_ he does not feel tired. Alas, the only problem with this system is that he _does_ get tired, very tired. And, as a result, Oikawa has absolutely no control over _where_ and _when_ he falls asleep.

Thus, Ushijima finds himself having the phone number of nearly half the people on campus, all of whom have found Oikawa asleep in the strangest of places and have to text or call Ushijima so that he can pick his roommate up.

While Oikawa’s habit does cause some level of inconvenience, especially if Ushijima has homework or practice to attend to, he does not particularly mind caring for the shorter. And there are always days when Oikawa falls asleep in normal places at normal times.

Just this Saturday, when both of them had decided to study together in their dorm, Oikawa’s strange habit had appeared again and he had fallen asleep on his desk. It took only two minutes for Ushijima to realize that he had not heard the clicking of Oikawa’s keyboard in a while and he walked over to tuck his roommate into bed instead. Affectionately stroking the boy’s curly hair once, Ushijima went back to work and Oikawa awoke two hours later, ready to finish his paper.

Ushijima himself had just finished an assignment and was about to order takeout when he heard Oikawa’s fingers tapping at his computer.

“You hungry?” he asked, spinning lazily in his chair. “I’m thinking of ordering takeout.”

Oikawa shook his head, finishing a paragraph before replying, “Kuroo’s throwing a party tonight. Free food. You wanna come with?”

Ushijima stood up from his chair, stretching out his tired muscles and nodding before realizing that Oikawa could not see him. “Sure. What time?”

“Like 9, but no one is going to be there until 10 or 11,” Oikawa responded, hunched over his laptop as he completed his assignment and moved onto the next. His speed was amazing, but it did take a toll on him after the fact.

Ushijima raised an eyebrow. “You sure you’ll be okay? You won’t fall asleep will you?”

Oikawa paused and slowly turned around in his chair, a brilliant beam on his face. “Toshi! Have some faith in me!”

Ushijima, who had taken a liking to the new nickname, chuckled and grabbed his keys and his shoes. “Okay, okay. I’m gonna go practice at the gym for a bit, but I’ll be back at around 8. See you.”

“Bye-bye~” Oikawa sung as the door shut closed.

*

When Ushijima returned, Oikawa was laying across his roommate’s bed, chewing on gum as he read a book. He smiled when he saw Ushijima return and rolled over.

“Welcome back. How was practice? I bet your setter wasn’t as good as I am.”

“He was good,” Ushijima began as he slipped off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. He could feel Oikawa’s gaze on him, but ignored it to grab his towel and toiletries. “But not as good as you.”

His roommate hummed lazily, obviously no longer focusing on the conversation, and Ushijima turned to find his eyes glued to the muscles of his back shamelessly.

“Are you going to shower?” Oikawa asked, voice gently rising, trying and failing to hide the want in his tone that Ushijima was all too familiar with.

It had happened after the thirteenth time Ushijima had to pick Oikawa up from the strange place where he was napping. That time, it had been the library and he had been sleeping between the nonfiction shelves when a female student had stumbled upon him. Ushijima had come running and brought Oikawa back to their room as gently as possible, trying not to wake him as he walked all the way across campus. When they had arrived, Oikawa had miraculously waken up and started flailing. Like a scene out of a bad rom-com, Ushijima had tripped and they had fallen on top of each other and Oikawa had leant in for the kiss.

Within a month, they were dating. Iwaizumi had sent Ushijima a text saying, “Good luck. He’s your responsibility now.” (Ushijima had not quite understood the text at first; he had been taking care of Oikawa’s habit for quite a while now. Later on, upon meeting Iwaizumi, he had discovered— through a long, detailed explanation— that he had been talking about Oikawa’s attitude.) Then, within a week of dating each other, Oikawa had jumped him while crying, “I shouldn’t need to masturbate when I have a boyfriend!” Things had been happily ever after in their relationship since then, as Ushijima learned how to deal with Oikawa’s habit and stamina in bed and Oikawa learned how to get Ushijima to put out when he wanted him to.

“Yes, I am going to shower. No, you cannot join me,” Ushijima replied, in answer to his boyfriend’s question. “We’re going to a party anyway. We can… do stuff… after.”

Oikawa looked like he was about to whine, but stifled it at the promise of sex afterward. He simply rolled back to his book and read again. “Fine, but don’t take too long, I need to shower, too.”

When they were both finally dressed— Ushijima in a simple black shirt and dark blue jeans and Oikawa in tight black skinny jeans, a shirt that glittered blue under the light, and a leather jacket that Ushijima had insisted he take in case he was cold— they left together, hands held tightly as they walked toward Kuroo’s apartment.

“We should rent an apartment next year, too,” Oikawa mumbled, sliding closer to his boyfriend, who accommodated him under his arm graciously. “And then we can throw parties all the time.”

“And risk you falling asleep?” Ushijima joked, causing his boyfriend to pout. “Maybe, we will, though. But closer to campus so that I won’t have to carry you too far if you fall asleep in class.”

Oikawa scowled, but cuddled closer as they neared Kuroo’s house. They could hear yelling and laughter when they rounded the block and saw the apartment, lit up with Christmas lights and music thumping from the inside.

“Hell yes!” Oikawa cried, rushing forward while Ushijima trailed after him. He was not as social as his boyfriend, so he had no idea how to act at these events, but Oikawa was always only a few feet away from him, ready to drag him out of an uncomfortable situation and into another one.

Kuroo was standing by the door, smirking widely when he saw his teammates and waving them inside. He gave Oikawa a half-hug and Ushijima a fist bump.

“Glad you two could make it! Food is in the kitchen. I know you don’t drink, Oikawa, but in case the ace is interested, there’s some booze there, too. I saw Daichi come in with Sugawara earlier, and Bokuto was doing body shots off of Akaashi, last time I checked.”

Oikawa chuckled, drawing a laugh out of Kuroo, as well. “Thanks, man. We’ll make our way around, don’t worry.”

Kuroo glanced over at Ushijima. “I’m more worried about you falling asleep out of nowhere than I am of you getting lost. You got him, man?”

Ushijima gave him a small smile, “Of course. What else am I here for?”

With a nod, Kuroo disappeared to greet someone else and Oikawa turned to Ushijima with a pout on his face. “You’re here to have a good time! I already told you that I would be fine! You should go take some shots and do that cool stuff you do only when you're drunk.”

Ruffling the brown curls, Ushijima grinned fondly. “Whatever you say.”

“And you’re still going to follow me around,” Oikawa muttered under his breath. He walked forward, engaging in conversation with the first people he saw and motioned for Ushijima to go to the kitchen. Reluctantly, he did, spotting Bokuto and Akaashi almost immediately. They were making out in front of a large crowd, who cheered them on loudly, nearly drowning out the music. Bokuto broke away briefly, beaming widely as he took a shot, and went back to making out with his boyfriend.

Someone passed by with a bunch of solo cups in hand and shoved one in Ushijima’s hand. He accepted it, only because his alcohol tolerance was high enough to handle a couple of drinks. As he drank, he kept one eye on his boyfriend. He knew that Oikawa had said that he would be fine, but Oikawa had been working nonstop since his nap and he was well due for another one.

The music changed to a popular song that Ushijima recognized as being one of Oikawa's favorites. If he was right, that meant that his boyfriend will most definitely come running up to Ushijima and drag him to the dance floor.

“Toshi!” Oikawa called, showing up out of nowhere, just as he had expected, eyes wide and jumping in place. “My song! The beat! It’s about to drop!”

Ushijima raised an eyebrow, but Oikawa had already grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. When they saw Oikawa approaching, the crowd parted immediately to let them through. Ushijima followed looking bewildered until Oikawa started grinding down on him, hard.

He was practically giving a lap dance to Ushijima, without either of them sitting down. Ushijima decided that he needed another drink to properly comprehend this. He finished off what was in his cup and tossed it aside, already feeling a bit more confident as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hips and pushed his hips up. Oikawa’s head fell back onto his shoulder, eyes closed in an expression similar to ecstasy as he sang along.

 

_I need you, I need you, I need you right now_

_Yeah, I need you right now_

_So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

_I think I'm losing my mind now_

_It's in my head, darling I hope_

_That you'll be here, when I need you the most_

The beat dropped and Oikawa spun around in Ushijima’s grip to stare at him with sultry, captivating brown eyes. Ushijima suddenly noticed the kohl lining them and the sparkles highlighting parts of his face, but he could only take it in for a second before Oikawa’s lips were pressed against his in a searing kiss.

“I can’t wait till we get home,” Oikawa murmured, separating for a second before licking back into his boyfriend’s mouth. “I need to…”

Oikawa went limp against him, all at once, eyes closed and snoring softly.

“And there it is,” Kuroo declared, appearing out of nowhere. “Oikawa’s habit. Do you wanna take him upstairs?”

Ushijima smiled gratefully and lifted Oikawa up into his arms. “It’s fine. I’ll carry him back home.”

Kuroo nodded and walked them to the door, propping it open so that Ushijima could walk out.

“I guess I’ll see you two at practice on Monday,” he remarked, waving. “Make sure he’s awake.”

Ushijima nodded, “Leave it to me. I know how to wake him up.”

*

Carrying Oikawa slowed Ushijima down by almost fifteen minutes, but he did not mind. Even adjusting Oikawa so that he would not be woken up was a menial task, if it meant that the boy would be well-rested.

It was ten minutes past midnight when Ushijima laid his boyfriend down on his bed and Oikawa cuddled deeper into the blankets. Ushijima felt his lips turning upwards as he watched his boyfriend snooze peacefully and dropped a soft kiss on his forehead.

Oikawa’s eyes snapped open and a smirk spread across his face. “Boo.”

“God damn it, Oikawa,” Ushijima gasped, taking a hasty step back as his boyfriend dissolved into giggles.

“Sorry!” Oikawa apologized, gently tugging Ushijima back to the bed. He laid down with him and Oikawa snuggled up closer.

“How long have you been awake?” Ushijima grumbled, as he accepted one of Oikawa’s kisses.

“I never fell asleep, actually,” Oikawa confessed. He started unzipping his leather jacket, shrugging it off, and sat up briefly to tug off his shirt. “But you promised that we’d bang after the party, so here we are.”

Ushijima drooped deeper into the pillows and sighed. “Oikawa, I just carried you all the way here.”

The corners of Oikawa’s lips tilted up and he rolled over to lay on Ushijima’s chest. “And, for that, I am willing to thank you by sucking your dick and riding the life out of you. Will you let me?”

Ushijima only agreed because Oikawa would fall asleep right after sex, so he could too.

Yeah, _that_ was the only reason.

While they laid in post-coital bliss together, Oikawa struggling to keep his eyes open, the shorter sleepily whispered, “Thank you, Toshi. For always taking care of me.”

“It’s part of my contract,” Ushijima joked, kissing the crown of his boyfriend’s head. “But you’re always welcome. I would only do it for you.”

He felt Oikawa grin into his skin. “I know.”

A few minutes later, Oikawa was out cold and Ushijima himself was trying to sleep, but he could not help the single thought that swirled around in his head, keeping him awake with a stupid smile on his face.

_At least tonight he fell asleep in a normal place, at a normal time, next to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you all so much for reading and leaving kudos :) Also, for Day 7, I have two stories prepared! So, look out for those as well :D
> 
> Side note: Oikawa's habit is actually very similar to my own, which is kind of where I got this idea. If I am exhausted enough, I will literally fall asleep anywhere, with no regard for the people I'm around or the situation I'm in. I've fallen asleep during my morning classes while my teachers are lecturing, on the couch (and sometimes on the floor) when I get home from school, at my desk while doing homework. I honestly have no self-control.  
> The upside is that I only need an hour or two of sleep to function long enough to finish my work. The downside is that, because I sleep for such a short amount of time, I'm more prone to falling asleep in places where I'm not supposed to. It's kind of a give-and-take situation, but the good news is that, when the weekend rolls around, I get to sleep for hours on end without disruption.


	7. Day 7 (Story #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa hates him(self).
> 
> (No music suggestions for this chapter, but if you like to set the mood as you read like I do, any sad/slow song will do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mental illness and a lot of screaming and crying and generally unhappy scenes. (See the tags) I did as much research as I could, but there are bound to be inaccuracies. Please let me know if something is very incorrect and I will do my best to fix it :)
> 
> I have one more story planned for Day 7 (that is more light-hearted and fun and will be posted later today) so feel free to gloss over this entry if you don't want to feel sad.

Oikawa Tooru concludes that he must be a masochist. No one else, in their right mind, would willingly go though their ex’s pictures the day after Valentine’s.

Pictures that have the new girlfriend in them. Pictures of them kissing in Hawaii as the sun sets behind them in luminous oranges, pinks, and yellows. Pictures of them eating exotic new food and swimming in crystal clear waters. Pictures of them laying on the sand together in happiness.

Oikawa does not remember getting the princess treatment. Maybe Ushijima had not liked him as much as he said he had. Maybe he had not meant to give Oikawa the engagement ring.

Oikawa stares at the white-gold band that sits on his dresser, even a year after their breakup. It’s a despicable reminder of a relationship gone horribly wrong.

Tooru slams his phone down onto the dresser, not bothering to see the crack that has most definitely spread across the screen. He should be over the breakup by now. After all, he was the one who said that he would be better off and that Ushijima was missing out on the best romance of his life.

Oikawa swallows the lump threatening to form in his throat with unshed tears and mutters, “I need a drink.”

Six shots of whipped cream-flavored vodka and Tooru cannot control himself any more. He puts on the tightest clothing he can still fit into, sobbing in drunken frustration when his jeans get stuck at his thighs and he has to rip them off to grab new ones. He snatches his keys and wallet from the dresser once he is ready and heads the fuck out of his apartment. Oikawa does not know exactly where he plans to go, but he knows that he has to get rid of this empty feeling in his stomach.

His first thought is sex. He can not remember the last time he had been fucked well enough to make him scream. Maybe a good bang would set his head straight on his shoulders again. Maybe he would finally be able to get rid of the stupid Ushijima virus he had contracted.

Oikawa ends up at iHOP instead, ordering a large stack of pancakes that is cleared within seconds and tears that fall into his coffee which he refuses to drink.

“We normally don’t offer this but… do you need a cap?” his waiter questions cautiously, backing off immediately when Oikawa only glares as a reply. “I’ll call you a cab.”

“Don’t worry about it, he’s with me.”

Oikawa wants to punch someone in the face— or eat three more pancakes— because only he would have the rotten luck of seeing the very person he is trying so hard to avoid.

Ushijima takes the seat across him, in the booth Oikawa had settled into prior to his untimely arrival. He orders a coffee— no sugar, a bit of cream— just the way Oikawa remembers making it for him every morning for three years.

“Are you okay?” Ushijima asks in a low whisper, but his face and voice are carefully blank, showing no signs of concern or worry.

“Perfect,” Oikawa replies, as sarcastically biting as he can. He reaches for the coffee and takes a gulp, wincing when he realizes that it’s cold and slightly salty— exactly how much did he cry? “Never been better, actually! Now that I don’t have to see your fucking face everyday.”

“Tooru…”

“Sorry, fuckface, but you’re not allowed to call me that anymore. We’re strangers, remember?”

Oikawa knows that he is being harsh, even in his inebriated state,but he cannot help it. Ushijima had hurt him so badly that no other type of hurt compared. Not his knee injury, not his crippling anxiety, not even the memory of his own father leaving him forever.

“Tooru, please. Let me take you back home and—”

“It’s not your home anymore!” Tooru nearly shrieks at him, eyes wide open in absolute hatred. “It’s not your home! Not your home! Not your home… not your… home…”

Oikawa’s protests are slowly drowned out by his crying. He buries his face in his hands, trying his best to muffle his sobs by suffocating himself. Ushijima yanks Oikawa’s hands away from his face in alarm, but holds the wrists gently, drawing small circles into his pulse.

“Can I take you back to your house?’ Ushijima asks, and now there is concern written all over his face and laced into each of his words.

Oikawa nods slowly, just before his is lifted out of the booth and into Ushijima’s car, parked only a few feet from the entrance. Ushijima buckles him into the passenger seat and holds Oikawa’s hand all the way back to his apartment.

*

They do not talk. Oikawa is far too drunk and exhausted to carry on a simple conversation, so Ushijima tucks him into bed and lets him sleep. 

It is nearing two in the morning when Oikawa wakes up with a splitting headache and Ushijima sleeping beside him. He turns to his bedside table to find the aspirin and water already waiting for him. It is so typical of Ushijima, who has always known how to take care of him.

His ring is there, too, and Oikawa briefly wonders when he took it off. He takes the pain-reliever and water and slides the ring back onto his finger where it belongs.

“Tooru,” Ushijima mumbles sleepily, eyes opening a bit to peer at the shorter. “How are you feeling?”

Oikawa nods as Ushijima slowly sits up in bed. “Better. Was it really bad this time? I don’t remember anything, but I think I might’ve been drunk because my head is killing me.”

Ushijima smiles softly, that little half-grin that sends Oikawa’s heart out of his chest. “You were fine. I think you thought that I was cheating on you or that we had a terrible breakup.”

Oikawa sighs, rubbing his forehead and trying to recall something, anything at all.

“I’m gonna say it was the second one,” he finally guesses, though he has no substantial evidence. “Did I say anything mean to you?”

Ushijima shakes his head and kisses Oikawa’s cheek softly. “You were fine, I promise. But hearing you say fuckface was kind of hilarious.”

Oikawa groans and drops his face into his palms. “No way! I’m so sorry, babe. I didn’t mean—”

“It’s okay, Tooru, seriously,” Ushijima tries soothing him. “I was more concerned about you. I came home and you weren’t here. You had left your phone on the dresser, but it was cracked and opened to our picture in Hawaii. I think that might have been what triggered you, but I still have no idea how. The whipped cream vodka was nearly finished, and you always get hungry after drinking, so I drove around for a bit until I found you at iHOP. I tried talking you out of the episode but your other personality freaked out— I think you were trying to suffocate yourself with your hands at one point— and I brought you back home.”

Oikawa swallows heavily as spots of his memory are filled in, but there are still some glaringly empty spaces that he despises. “Shit… I’m so sorry,” he breathes out, feeling his eyes well up with tears of frustration and hurt.

Here it comes, the guilt that shows its ugly face after each of his episodes. Oikawa has had dissociative identity disorder since he was 9, but the aftermath was always just as bad as the first time. His mind is twisted with anxiety and sorrow after hearing all the shameful things he has done. And he hates himself because there is absolutely no way to stop it.

Oikawa’s first episode had had him screaming and running out of a restaurant because he was overcome with the notion that his mother was abusing him. Thought his parents had sought help after that first incident, Oikawa’s episodes only increased in intensity and frequency. It felt as if he were not himself anymore— as if everything had changed and he was living the life of a stranger. The episodes had lessened in frequency when he had started dating Ushijima, but they were a lot more intense. He truly believed that Ushijima would leave him because of this disorder, and that sparked more severe bouts of his disorder. Ushijima knew these facts just as well as he did, and always did his best to assure Oikawa that he would love him no matter what, but it was still difficult for Oikawa’s unstable mind to accept.

“Listen, Tooru,” Ushijima begins slowly, knowing that his boyfriend is thinking all those self-destructive thoughts again. “I love you. These episodes are terrible and I know that you feel vulnerable and frustrated with yourself after they happen, but just know— and understand— that I will never, ever hate you for this. I will always love you and always stay by your side. Okay?”

Tooru nods shakily, trying to hold back his tears as he crawls closer to Ushijima and hugs him. The man practically emanates warmth and love from his body.

“Thank you” Oikawa mumbles into his shirt as he takes deep calming breaths. “I love you so much.”

Ushijima runs his finger along the engagement ring that sits snugly on his boyfriend’s finger and whispers into his hair, “I love you, too, Tooru. And please never forget that.”


	8. Day 7 (Story #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is given an impossible task. Little does he know that all the pieces are already set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am, by no means, a romantic expert. That being said, I have a killer pick up line:  
> "You must be a 10! Because on the pH scale, you're hella basic."
> 
> Wait, that's not right. (Also, in case you aren't from NorCal: [hella's definition](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=hella) )
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day :D

“He needs to date someone,” is the first thing out of Kuroo’s mouth as he takes his seat beside Oikawa in their 9am class. It’s relatively empty in the lecture hall, ten minutes before class starts. “Or at least make friends.”

Ushijima sits three rows in front of them and the seats to his left and right are empty. A group of girls stare wistfully at the empty spots, but seem far too terrified to make a move.

“He needs to smile is what he needs to do,” Oikawa grumbles as he fishes around in his bag for a pencil. “Or you could go sit next to him so he’s not so lonely, Mr. Devil-In-Sheep’s-Clothing.”

“No way, the professor is strict as fuck, and she can see me eating if I sit down there,” Kuroo points out as he opens up a tupperware container that contains a pork bun and chocolate. “And it’s ‘wolf in sheep’s clothing’ dumb ass.”

Oikawa sticks out his tongue, snatching one the wrapped chocolates and shoving it in his mouth before Kuroo can stop him. “Whatever. Let him sit by himself. I don’t care.”

“You don’t even feel a little bad?” Kuroo questions, taking a bite of his bun. His sharp, cat-like eyes are still trained on Ushijima. “Look at the poor guy. He’s handsome as hell but no one wants to hang out with him.”

“Because he’s no fun,” Oikawa answers after swallowing and going back to his search for a pencil. He ends up spotting a pen at the very bottom of his bag and leans halfway out of his seat to grab it.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Kuroo decides. He leans over his desk, tapping the guy in front of him on the shoulder. “Hey, buddy. Could you get Ushijima to look this way? The big guy two rows down from you who looks like he has no friends? Thanks.”

The message travels down quickly and Ushijima looks up at a smiling Kuroo and an Oikawa nearly drowning in his backpack. Kuroo waves him up and the spiker complies.

“Hey Ushijima~” Kuroo purrs. “We noticed you’ve been looking pretty lonely lately.”

“I am not—”

“And _Valentine’s_ Day is coming up soon,” Kuroo continues, as though Ushijima had not spoken at all. Oikawa continues his quest in the depths of his bag. He grabs a pink highlighter instead of the pen and curses.

“Yes, but I don’t—”

“And Oikawa-san really, _really_ wants you to have a Valentine,” Kuroo smirks, lips curling up in the most sinister way. “And because he’s so popular with the ladies, he’s decided to take you under his wing so that you can have a date this Valentine’s Day, too! Whaddya say?”

Oikawa emerges from his bag for a deep breath before diving back inside one last time, his fingers just barely touching the pen. Since when is his bag so deep? He can barely hear whatever nonsense Kuroo is spewing to poor, unsuspecting Ushiwaka, right now.

“That’s very nice—”

“Wonderful!” Kuroo cries, clapping his hands together, like an overly excited mother. “You two can see each other after class and decide on a plan together!”

“But—”

Kuroo nods toward Ushijima’s seat. “The professor will be coming soon, you should go sit back down.”

A bewildered Ushijima slowly makes his way back to his seat and sits down. Kuroo smiles in triumph and looks down at Oikawa, who has finally grabbed the pen. He uncaps it and presses it against his notebook to start the outline for his notes.

The pen scratches against the paper once, twice, three times, but no ink comes out. Oikawa’s face scrunches up unattractively like he’s about to cry.

Kuroo hands him his own black pen before tragedy strikes and sighs at the overjoyed expression on the setter’s face. “Why do I always have to do everything for you?”

*

Ushijima follows Oikawa around like a puppy after class and, for the life of him, Oikawa cannot figure out why.

_what did u tell ushiwaka???? he won’t stop following me!_ Oikawa texts Kuroo.

The reply comes a second later, perfectly spelled, as usual. _You’re going to get him a date for Valentine’s Day! Do a good deed for once in your life!_

It feels as if he had just gotten rid of Iwaizumi’s constant nagging and lecturing and run directly into Kuroo’s. With a sigh, Oikawa turns around, startling Ushijima who backpedals so they won't collide.

“You know you don’t have to listen to Kuroo, right?” Oikawa asks, raising an eyebrow. “If you don’t want a Valentine’s Day date, you can just go back to your dorm or whatever.”

Ushijima blushes— _blushes_ , for god’s sake— and turns his head to the side. “I was thinking about it during class and thought that it might actually be a good thing… having a date, I mean. I haven’t dated anyone before, so I don’t want to let them down.”

Oikawa grimaces to hide the ounce of pity that almost reveals itself on his face at Ushijima's sad love life. “Fine, fine. I’ll help you with your sad love life, but you owe me, okay?”

The spiker’s eyes practically shimmer and, goddamn it, why is he so much like a puppy? “Thank you, Oikawa. I will make sure to spike all your tosses perfectly!”

Wincing, Oikawa replies, “Uh, no… that’s not necessary. Anyway, we need to work on your image first. You look like you’ll tear apart anyone who comes close to you. Don’t you know how to smile?”

Ushijima frowns. “I do know how, but I don’t see why I would have to smile all the time.”

“Oh my god, you really are hopeless… I guess we’ll have to start at the beginning,” Oikawa remarks, mostly to himself. He starts walking forward as he lectures, Ushijima following close behind.

“Okay, when you want to attract someone you like, you have to look interested in them. Typically, smiling does a good job of showing friendliness and friendliness can lead to romantic feelings if both parties are interested. Of course, that isn’t always the case, but don’t lose courage if they happen to be uninterested.”

“So I just have to smile?” Ushijima asks. “All the time?”

Oikawa shakes his head. “Oh god, no! You’ll look creepy if you smile all the time. But if you meet someone’s eyes, it is considered polite to smile.” He turns around to face Ushijima, who is already looking at him intently. When their eyes meet, a slow, warm smile tilts Ushijima’s lip up, making his whole face seem more inviting. Oikawa’s heart does not stop in his throat, but he does freeze in place.

“Are you okay, Oikawa?”

Swallowing thickly, the setter nods. “Uh, yeah. Good job.”

Ushijima smiles again and this time Oikawa feels as if he’s seen the face of God himself. “Thank you.”

*

They stop by at a ramen shop because neither of them have classes until later in the day. Oikawa chooses a table near the back and stands by the table for the longest time until Ushijima, who has already taken a seat, asks, “Why aren’t you sitting?”

“Stupid, Ushiwaka!” Oikawa scolds. He’s still feeling the effects of Ushijima’s smile, so he feels the need to be extra cross. “You should always pull out your date’s chair! It shows that you care about them.”

“But you aren’t my date,” Ushijima points out as he peruses the menu. “We’re just talking.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “There’s no point in 'just talking' if you don’t put it into practice. Now offer my seat to me.”

Ushijima puts down the menu and stands. He walks over to the other side of the table and pulls out the chair just a bit. With another charming smile on his face, he nods toward the seat. “Please sit, Oikawa.”

Oikawa grins, pleased with the display. He moves towards the chair, sitting down as Ushijima slides it back in behind him. “Thank you, Ushijima.” The spiker nods and goes to sit back down.

“You should always try to make your date feel as comfortable as possible,” Oikawa instructs as he looks over his own menu. “So try to be courteous without coming across as overbearing.”

Ushijima nods. “So if the server comes by, should I ask my date to order first or should I order first so that they don’t feel pressured to decide?”

Oikawa ponders the question for a second. “First, ask if they have made a decision. If they have, you can tell them to order first. If not, send the server away, even if you’ve already made your choice. It’s more considerate to both your date and the server if you place your orders at the same time.”

“And what about eating habits?”

Oikawa shrugs, deciding on curry ramen and setting his menu down. “Again, try to be considerate and not make a mess. But don’t look too stiff or else they’ll know that you’re trying too hard. Girls are very perceptive of these things, Ushiwaka.”

Ushijima leans forward. “You’re very perceptive, too. Is that why you’re so good at talking to girls?”

Oikawa grins widely. “Let me tell you a little known secret about me, Ushiwaka: I’m good at talking to girls _and_ boys.”

*

After eating, Oikawa has to attend another class, so he leaves Ushijima in the library, expecting to come by and pick him up so they can continue their lessons. What he doesn’t expect is for Ushijima to be waiting outside his class with a bouquet of chrysanthemums.

“Slow down there, tiger,” Oikawa chuckles nervously as he nears Ushijima and tries to ignore the looks they're getting. “We haven’t even gotten to wooing the lady of your dreams, yet.”

Ushijima has that small, warm grin on his face. “Sorry. I was just trying to improvise.” He hands the roses over to Oikawa. “Do you like them, at least?”

Oikawa accepts the flowers, taking a big whiff of their elegant aroma. “They smell and look amazing, but aren’t roses more typical?”

“Yes,” Ushijima begins, already ready with his answer. “But roses that are cut die quickly. Chrysanthemums can last for nearly a month and are far more beautiful.”

Oikawa smells the flowers again, reveling in the fresh scent, like he’s just stepped into a florist’s shop. “Hm, I guess you’re right.” He's lost in the smell for a bit and has to shake himself to realize where he is and register the eyes glued to both him and Ushijima.

“We should go,” Ushijima says, obviously sensing Oikawa’s discomfort. He leads them both away from the area, and off campus.

“I hope that you don’t mind that I took the liberty of choosing our next location,” Ushijima answers, before Oikawa can ask where they are going. “I wanted you to tell me a bit about how to act at the movie theater.”

“Well, first of all, pay for your date’s ticket if they don’t have their wallet with them,” Oikawa remarks, searching the pockets of his bag but unable to find it.

Ushijima nods. “Already done. Do you want popcorn?”

Oikawa shakes his head. “Just a coffee. What movie are we watching?”

Ushijima glances down at his phone— wait, Ushiwaka has a phone?— and answers, “I booked a ticket for the Star Wars movie because I thought you’d like it.”

Oikawa doesn’t even bother asking how Ushijima knew he’d like the movie and breaks into a dead sprint to the theater.

*

It is nearing 6 in the evening when they get out of the theater. Oikawa is still reeling from the excitement and action sequences, clutching his empty coffee cup to himself. He can’t believe that Ushijima had brought him to see the movie he had been dying to watch for the past two weeks. All his friends had expected him to be the first in line when the movie had come out, but tests and papers had cluttered his schedule. On top of that, his father had suffered a heart attack and Oikawa had to take an emergency trip back home to help his mother and sister out. He had nearly combusted under the expectations from university and his family and had a mental breakdown worse than any of the ones back in high school.

Oikawa glances up at Ushijima, who is leading him to yet another location, and smiles. Ushiwaka isn’t too bad when he’s like this. In fact, Oikawa would almost want to be friends with him. And honestly, the idea of liking Ushijima scares Oikawa. It’s an unknown, a factor that he can’t comprehend in his life right now. He needs to stop this before either of them start getting ideas.

“Well, Ushiwaka, I think I’ve taught you all you need to know, so we’re done now,” Oikawa says, stopping Ushijima in his tracks.

“But… I have one more place I want to go,” Ushijima presses.

Oikawa smiles sadly as he looks down at the ground. “Yeah, I know. But I think I should get back home now. You’ve already done a lot today. Whoever you find for Valentine’s Day will be really happy.”

Ushijima’s entire body freezes as he searches Oikawa’s face, as though he can't believe what Oikawa is saying, as though there's some major point that Oikawa has missed out on. “But… you are my Valentine.”

Oikawa’s eyes snap back up, mouth gaping. “What?” he asks breathlessly.

Ushijima looks down at the ground now, sheepish as his face flushes red. “Well, you see, after Kuroo told me that you could help me get a date for Valentine’s, he texted me saying that he knew that I… liked you—”

“What?”

“—so he said that if I went around with you today and proved how gentlemanly I can be, you might like me back,” Ushijima finishes, shifting from foot to foot as the redness creeps up his cheeks and onto his temples.

It’s fucking cute. _He’s_ fucking cute. Oikawa can’t believe what is going on anymore. So he does the most logical thing: he plants a short, emotional kiss on Ushijima’s lips.

He likes it.

Goddamn it.

"So, can I take you to the last place?" Ushijima asks hopefully. He sounds so desperate that Oikawa can't help but think, _What the hell? Why not?_

"Sure," Oikawa answers. "But it better be worth it or I'm going to dump you before you can even date me."

*

They end up at a high-end karaoke lounge and bar and Oikawa briefly wonders how they— broke college students— are going to afford this. It turns out that Ushijima is not as broke as his plain clothes and lifestyle suggest, when he swipes his credit card for two hours and as many drinks as they both want. Oikawa thinks he might just fall in love with Ushijima right then and there.

Both of them sing their lungs out for the better part of the two hours. Ushijima has a surprisingly nice voice and it makes Oikawa want to cry because _this guy is good at everything._

Oikawa isn’t too shady himself, but Ushijima makes his voice out to be angelic and praises him to high heaven. The worst part is that his compliments are so obviously heartfelt, like he truly believes in Oikawa with every cell in his body. Then again, Ushijima has always held him in high esteem. Oikawa just can’t believe that he’s never noticed it before.

“I’m tired,” Oikawa mutters, collapsing on the leather couch and reaching for his strawberry milkshake. Both he and Ushijima had opted out of alcoholic drinks because they still had classes tomorrow morning and neither wanted to wake up with a hangover.

“We still have a couple minutes in the room,” Ushijima comments, looking at the time. “Do you want to leave early?”

Oikawa nods and sits back up, letting Ushijima take his hand and pull him off the couch and out of the room. They hold hands all the way to Ushijima’s apartment. Oikawa even leans on Ushijima’s sturdy shoulder, as though it is the most natural thing in the world.

“Did you have a good time?” Ushijima asks when they stop outside of his door. Oikawa only lives a few blocks further and Ushijima had offered to walk him back, but the setter had refused to let him walk twice as much just to escort him home.

Oikawa nods. Even though he is a bit tired, it had been a very fulfilling day and Oikawa could not ask for more. Still, part of him hopes that the spiker will invite him inside for coffee, but he highly doubts Ushijima even knows what that means. “Thank you, Ushijima.”

That fucking smile spreads across Ushijima’s face and Oikawa feels a lot more awake. “I’m glad,” he responds, eyes lingering on Oikawa’s eyes and lips. “Would you mind if I…?”

Oikawa shakes his head and tilts his head so that Ushijima can comfortably press their lips together. They make out for a while, just standing outside of Ushijima’s door, listening to the rush of traffic outside. It’s peaceful like this. And very, very nice. Better than any other experience in Oikawa’s life thus far.

“So,” Ushijima begins when they finally pull away, bodies pressed close and arms draped around each other. “Would you like to come inside for coffee?”

The smile on Ushijima’s face is different this time, and Oikawa realizes two things: 1) he has greatly underestimated Ushijima and 2) whatever happens in Ushijima’s apartment will top the kiss as the _new,_ best experience of Oikawa’s life.

“Yes please,” Oikawa responds, returning the mischievous smile.

And one more thing: Oikawa is not as good as talking to people as he thought… but he sure is good at moaning for one, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: How should I end the last day of ushioi week?  
> Also Me: How about we end the story right before the sex because we're too tired to actually write porn?  
> Me: Okay.  
> Readers: *incoherent screaming and cursing*
> 
> Sorry guys! But it truly was great writing for Ushioi week and getting myself back in the fanfiction world! I want to thank everyone who has left kudos, comments, or even just clicked on this :D It's really nice knowing that your work is appreciated!
> 
> I hope you all had an Ushioi week as memorable as mine! And I hope to write some more stuff for all of you as the year goes on. Till then, take care and check me out on tumblr: [main blog](http://danicavarder.tumblr.com/) and [side blog](http://danicawritesfics.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Have A Happy Ushioi Week! Feel free to leave Kudos/Comments if you want :)


End file.
